Derpocalypse V 2
by Fartingninja
Summary: Re-Edited version. I had messed up a few things in the last one, so enjoy this version! This is a story similar to too many Pinky Pies.


The Derpocalypse!

It was a quiet day in ponyville, but the mirror pool has been found again, by a different pony, and chaos will fill everypony's day.

**Part one: How it all began.**

On one fateful morning in ponyville, Rainbow Dash had come up with a new trick. It had involved a pony going into a giant Slingshot, Hitting a target several miles away that is connected to a pressure activated launching system that would then cause Rainbow Dash to be flung up into the air where she could do a ton of tricks. Well, the only pony that said yes to such crazy antics was Derpy, who was promptly put into the slingshot and launched.

Derpy was flung from the slingshot and tossed high into the air, But Derpy, who had gone west to get northern birds, flung the wrong way, straight into the Evergreen forest.

As she was free falling, she struggled to right herself before breaking every bone in her body. Then, at the last possible second, she just manages to extend her wings and glide. But then, she looked down and saw what she thought was a dark, spooky face in the forest. She was startled, and this caused her to close her wings. She then fell about 100 feet into the forest, and landed on one of her wings, breaking it in 10 different places. In much pain, she staggers through the forest, trying to get out. Now, in this certain part of the forest, you couldn't see your hoof in front of your own face. So it startled Derpy very much when she fell down the hole.

When her tumbling came to a stop, she had rolled over her bad wing several times, putting her in even more pain. So much pain in fact, when she went to stand up, she lost consciousness.

2 hours later, Derpy wakes up. She is feeling less pain, though it still burns greatly. When the spots dancing in front of her eyes finally fade, she notices a very distinct bluish glow. Derpy grew curious, and slowly walked toward it. It turns out, a pool, about 10 feet around, perfect circle, is emitting a soft luminescence, lighting the surrounding cave walls with a watery light. So now that there was light, she looked at her surroundings. She noticed that the ground was completely smooth, like polished marble. Derpy wanted to throw something in at this point, but only had a muffin. She pondered for a second, and reluctantly tossed it in. To her complete surprise, two muffins were thrown out of the pool by an unseen force. Now that Derpy knew what it did, she remembers a story that Pinky Pie once told her at sugar cube corner: _"So, Derpy, Would you like to hear the spoooooky legend of the mirror pool?" Uhh…Sure pinky!" "Deeep in the evergreen forest, there's a hidden pool that duplicates any item that goes into it. For a living thing to be cloned though, you must say the following chant:_ _"into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!"_

So when Derpy remembered this, she recited the chant, and jumped in the pool. Now, there was two Derpys. The second Derpy recited the chant and jumped in, duplicating again before the real Derpy had time to react. Soon it got out of hand, as Derpys started multiplying from tens to hundreds. At one point, it got too cramped, and all the Derpys flew out, except the real Derpy.

After all of this happened she was shocked. She did not expect one harmless clone to get so out of hand. But it did. "I'm always messing up" Derpy said softly. Then she lay down, and wept into her arm.

_Back in ponyville…_

It was utter chaos, Derpys were everywhere, stealing muffins and crowding around Dr. Whooves. When the team of six friends saw this, they thought one thing. Mirror pond.

**Part two: The plan**

As the Derpocalypse went on, Twilight Sparkle was formulating a plan. She knew that she was going to need a much more potent spell to get rid of them all because there was so much more this time than the last time Pinky made clones of herself. So she went to studying. But only after she and said the plan. So she sent mail via spike to her five friends to meet with her at the library house. When all of them were accounted for, she told them her plan. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack, I need you two to round them up in the town hall" (RD and AJ nod and head out)" Flutter shy, I need you to bake some muffins and help lure them to the town hall" (Flutter shy squeaks and walks out) "Pinky pie, this morning, Rainbow Dash had seen Derpy crash into the forest. I need you to find the mirror pond and make sure there is no more duplicating Derpys" (Pinky pie nods excitedly and bounces out) "Rarity, I am going to teach you a spell to get rid of clones. After this, I want you to scout out clones outside the border of ponyville and zap them." (Rarity starts to complain that its "dirty" and her mane will get messed up, but realizes this is not the time and just nods)

Soon, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy manage to get all the Derpy clones into the Town Hall and RD goes and tells Twilight that they got them all. Twilight was surprised that they finished right when she learned the spell. They then proceed to go to the town hall.

_**Meanwhile, On Pinky's POV….**_

Pinky soon found the hole in which the mirror pool was and braced herself for the worst, but was surprised to find a Derpy, The _REAL _Derpy, sobbing on the floor next to the pool. Derpy? Derpy looks up slowly at pinky pie, expecting a look of anger or betrayal, but only saw concern in her eyes. Pinky pie then rushes forward and gives Derpy a hug, only to back off when she screams in pain. "What happened? Pinky asks? __"I-I broke my wing when I fell into the forest." "Oh, I'm sorry Derpy. Why couldn't you come out?" "I was too weak" Derpy said. "And…. I thought….everyone would…disown me for-for my huge mistake. "Aww Derpy, its ok, we forgive you." "R-Really? "Yeah!"

So as Derpy and Pinky Pie headed back to ponyville, Twilight got rid of all the clones, and everything eventually went back to normal. Pinky threw an Awesome party afterwards and everyone was happy.

Letter to Celestia:

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned that it's not good to let the curiosity get the best of you, because some pony may get hurt. I also learned that friends always forgive, even if you make a big mistake.

Sincerely,

Derpy.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
